


Just Dumb Luck

by handsometabbyc



Category: Leap of Faith (1992), Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Con Artists, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Past Drug Use, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: Jack(aka 'movie' Jonas) and Jonas met in prison, and devised big plans about running an evangelical grift when they got out…only problem was Jack got out before Jonas did, going into the business of 'miracle working' without him. Eventually though Jack would walk away after his operation gained media attention, but the same media attention would lead Jonas to taking his former fellow inmates's place.Years later their paths end up crossing again and despite resistance Jack finds himself getting sucked back into his old life, especially when Jonas comes down with food poisoning and Jack has to take his place for a revival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> crack idea I've had for awhile, and liked enough to write, because apparently I continue to have no problems with writing fics on obscure bullshit virtually no one cares about. I have several fics I'm sure people would prefer for me to update, but no, I chose to write about a god damn 1990s Steve Martin movie crossover with the play based off it. 
> 
> Related to that: thank fucking god they made Jonas' female character foil his sister instead of his friend in the play, makes it easier to pull off that these guys are two separate people.

Jonas wasn't one to believe in fate, but occasionally things would happen over the years that gave him pause.

The first time was when he met Jack in prison. Or at least that handsome charming bastard made him believe it was for a moment. They both were practically kids at the time and he made him feel like there was hope. They had it all planed, everything mapped out. But the asshole got out before him, taking all their grand plans and claiming them as his own. Though he wasn't initially aware of that, being in prison and all.

The second time was years later when he just happened to come across some gossip rag at a newsstand, exalting some pitch tent traveling evangelist for a miracle, bearing a name he sequestered to the back of his mind. Something broke in his brain, holding that magazine in his fist and seeing that familiar face, a rage overtaking him.

That rage apparently was enough that the next thing he knew he was in bumfuck nowhere Kansas.

"JACK? JACK FUCKING NEWTON, YOU GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" He yelled outside the motel where Jack was staying. Unbeknowence to him though, Jack's tour manager Jane and the town sheriff where just finding what was essentially a farewell letter.

"What fresh hell is this?" The sheriff grumbled, peering through the motel's lace curtains.

"Holy shit...that's the real Jonas." Jane said with astonishment.

"Excuse me, real  Jonas?"

"They were buddies in prison, apparently they were going to go into business after they got out, but it didn't work out. Guess he's a little ticked off."

"Want me to arrest him?" The sheriff joked, crossing his arms.

She smiled in realization. "No, I've got a better idea."

\---

"Your Jonas right?" She exclaimed as she approached him, and he looked at her confusedly.

"...You must a friend of Jack's?" He asked cautiously. "Is he hiding away in that motel room? Can't face the music?"

"Jack's gone." She said with a shrug. "Just...up and left."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I wish I was, then our organization wouldn't be out its head man."

"...Oh." Jonas said, loss for words and looking almost disappointed, turning away.

"On the bright side," She continued. "At least in your case...we're out a head man."

He looked up in realization. "Seriously? You don't even know me."

"If you're half the slippery son of a bitch Jack was I'm sure you'll do fine...if you're willing to take on the job."

Initially he had his doubts but non the less, he fit right in. Like the family he never had, him and his sister too, given how Jane, who turned out to be Jack's road manager, had decided to settled down. At least she was courteous enough to show them the works, something that Jonas thought about late at night. Sure Jack had all but stolen the idea, but could one say he stole it back given how he'd arrived to an already fleshed out company.

The third time...well even a skeptic like himself couldn't explain it away.

It almost felt poetic: the bastard squinting in the sun next to a broke down car, and Jonas could swear half a mile away he knew who he was.

"Why don't we pull over, and see if with can help that poor soul." Jonas asked Hoover, their driver and organist.

"Seriously? We're behind schedule." He protested.

"I have to agree Jonas, it's like they say, time is money." His sister Sam chimed in.

"Believe me, i have a feeling this is worth it's weight in gold." Jonas said heavily.

"Wait...is that who I think it is?" Hoover said with disbelief.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Jonas said as the bus ground to a stop, and he flicked on a pair of aviators. "Why don't ya'll sit tight, I'll handle this."

The way Jack's face fell when he stepped off the bus was priceless, the look of a man who'd realized he'd made a big mistake. Though, typical Jack, he recovered with a flash. "Look at you, ain't you the big man, worming his way into my old company, how the hell you manage to do that? Not that I care, but-"

"Watch it." Jonas said. "This ain't the time or place, or else we'll be here bitching for hours on end in the hot sun. Do you need a ride or something?"

"Your offering me a ride?" Jack said. "Seriously?"

"Just to the next town where we'll drop you off. It's the...Christian thing to do one might say."

"Don't be a smart ass, neither of us a Christian. Even if there were a big guy up there heaven knows he'd fire and brimstone our asses."

"You know what I mean. You want a ride there or not asshole? we're gonna be stopping anyway."

Jack looked back at the bus, seeing a group of people, some he actually recognized. He smiled stiffly, raising a hand. "I suppose it'd be weird at this point if I didn't."

"We should discuss what folks are gonna call you." Jonas said as they neared the bus.

"Hey Joe!" Hoover called out.

Jack looked at him with a shrug before powering ahead. "Well there you go."

"What?...son of a bitch!" Jonas said as he hurried after him.

"You don't write, you don't call, I thought you died man!" Hoover said enthusiastically as he shook him by the shoulders.

"If only." Jonas said darkly as he climbed into the bus. "Don't call him Joe."

"What, why?" Hoover said with confusion.

"If anyone gets called Joe it's gonna be me, he just stole my name after he got out of prison."

"Only half, Nightengale was my idea." Jack insisted.

"I've always been Jonah." Jonas said angrily, ignoring the comment.

Jack rolled his eyes, turning back to Hoover. "How about Jay? I'm pretty sure you've called me that before anyway."

"I can do that." he accepted, and Jack turned back to Jonas with a questioning look.

"Fine." Jonas relented in a low annoyed voice. "If it'll get us back on the road."

"Yes boss." Hoover said, starting up the bus again.

\---

Jack got the chance to catch up with his old people over a meal at a local diner, eventually ending up talking Sam.

"You seem a lot less mad at me then I thought you'd be." He commented. "Given what I did your brother, or so he claims."

"Oh I'm on his side, I'm just better at hiding it then he is." She said, referring how Jonas had sulked through most of dinner.

"I don't know what his problem is, I'm not out to take back my old job."

"You know, I've always been curious, why did you leave?" She asked. "Didn't believe in it anymore?"

He tusked, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I think it accually made a believer out of me. There's a kind of denial to the work we do...and I wasn't able to keep that up after the uh...' miracle' I suppose you could call it." He sighed, looking off in the distance. "Hey uh...you think you could pass that  along, that I'm just getting my car fixed and I'll be on my way?"

She scoffed."I'm not your messenger, tell him yourself. Besides, I think it'll mean more coming from you."

"And where might I be able to find him?"

She chuckled. "Now that's be cheating if I told you that. Your gonna have to figure that out yourself."

"I suppose you have a point." He said as he stood. "You know, based on everything he said about you way back when your exactly how I imagined you'd be."

"What's that?" She asked with mock scorn. "Do I even want to know?"

"...You don't take shit but you give a shit." He said after a moment of formulating a thought, before walking away. "Have a nice life!"

"Hey, you too." She called after him.

\---

He started walking to the motel, but as he was passing a bar he had a thought, and pushed through the door into the smokey saloon.

Sure enough Jack saw him there, sitting at the bar nursing something.

"I don't think the drunk preacher look is a good image." He said as he approached him.

Jonas huffed dismissively. "This is a ginger ale. And I'll have you know salvation doesn't only happen in the church, lost souls are everywhere."

"I'm aware of that, how do you think I found you here?" Jack quipped. "We oughta talk."

"I'm really not interested in talking to you."

"I figured, but we still should, preferably not here, and I've got a nice bottle of scotch back in my room."

"I've got my own scotch in my own." Jonas said, but added as he put some change down and slid off the barstool: "We can talk there."

"So what the hell've you been up to?" Jonas said as they walked into the golden light of a setting sun, the sweltering heat finally starting to die down.

"Oh, this and that, I get by." Jack answered, as they stepped into his motel room. "You know, you shouldn't be too put off by it."

"Put off by what?"

"Everyone being so friendly to me, give it a week and how they really felt would come shinning through."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"I'm just saying I'm not here to take your place, I'm here on dumb luck. I'm gonna be going my separate way, and everyone would resent me anyway if I didn't."

Jonas laughed bitterly at that. "You know that isn't fucking why I'm upset. Or did you forget?"

"What do you mean?" Jack said, taken aback. "Wait, you aren't talking about us are you? It's been years-"

"You stealing my name, our ideas, that wasn't the worst thing you did, the worst thing was leaving me alone in that prison remembering one the best things that happened to me in a long while. Or at least I thought you were."

"Oh what, you about to say I was the worst thing to happen to you?" Jack said with an eye roll as they stepped into Jonas's motel room.

"It made me believe in fate." Jonas continued while ignoring this. "And I'd be lying if I said I haven't been trying my damnedest not to believe today wasn't fate as well, just...dumb luck as you said."

"What do you want me to say...I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch, or visit?" Jack said sneeringly, almost guardedly.

"I'm just saying it is what it is." Jonas said tiredly, pouring scotch into two plastic water cups and handing one to Jack.

"A decent point." He relented.

Jonas hopped onto the desk in the one space that wasn't covered in papers."So...dumb luck huh?"

"That's what I said." Jack agreed nervously. At that Jonas gave him an intrigued look.

"What was that?" He inquired. "Is it not?"

"...I don't know what your talking about." Jack said with an eye roll, downing half his drink.

"So...if I were to call up your old pal in Kansas she wouldn't tell me you've been in touch, and say...maybe found out I'd taken up the reigns?" He picked up the phone to illustrate. "I'll do it, you snake in the grass."

"Put the phone down. I haven't talked to Jane in years."

"I could still do it."

"God dammit, put it down...I didn't hear it from her."

Jonas smiled triumphantly, putting the phone down. "But you did hear it from someone."

"An old associate." He shook his head. "This wasn't how this was supposed to go. I figured you were going down this way, and I figured I wait until you got set up and fuck, I don't know...show you up for a night."

"But your car broke down." Jonas pointed out.

"You could say that, how fucking pathetic is that?" Jack said heavily. "And I meant what I said about not taking your job, it really would've just been for me stealing your thunder one night, for old times sake."

"Oh don't throw yourself a pity party, you stole my thunder with the crew today just fine." Jonas said.

Jack smiled warily, finishing his drink. "It was nice seeing everyone one last time. Seeing you one last time for that matter."

He starting to go, but Jonas interrupted him.

"You don't have to go just yet." He said tentatively, and Jack looked back at him, the shadows of the barely lit room illuminating the lines on his face as he looked back at him amorously, making him fully realize he was older, they both were older.

 "You know that isn't a good idea." Jack said lowly. "In fact it's probably a very bad one."

"Who said-" Jonas said, walking in front of him, closing the door he had started to open. "...I'm in the business of making good decisions?"

"Oh for fuck's sake-" Jack started to sarcastically quip, what ever he might've continued with was cut off by Jonas' lips, hand taking a fistful of his shirt, drawing him down. When he pulled away and looked up Jack couldn't take how entranced he was by that one look, like looking into the eyes of the devil.

"Just for tonight. For old times sake." Jonas insisted. "Not to mention...I think you owe me."

"Well when you put it like that..." Jack relented, running a hand up Jonas' arm. "Fine, just for tonight. but your gonna be sorry you propositioned-"

"Oh I'm not gonna be the one whose sorry for nothing." Jonas said fiercely as he snaked himself around Jack.

"Always gotta have the last word you stubborn son of a-" Jack started before Jonas covered his lips in his, muffled words turning to moans around the other man's tongue.

"Shut the fuck up Jack." Jonas said shakily when he finally pulled away enough to speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...however the the hell you got here. Not to mention deciding 'yeah that's a thing worth looking into', very much appreciated.
> 
> This was originally a one shot, but I recently went back to edit it and got inspired to elaborate so you're gonna get updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I was going to update this, but when inspiration strikes...

Some local news station droned away on the tv through bad reception as Jack, who had gotten a hold of something on his desk was jolting things down on it as he sat at the end of the bed in a pair of boxer briefs, hunched over and resembling an oversized raccoon.

Jonas hadn’t been paying much attention to that though, mind on a news program about AIDS that had just been on. “You ever worry about that? What they were talking about earlier?”

Jack looked up.  “Not too much, I usually protection. Granted it’s usually in a contraceptive sense because I don’t get a ton of opportunities to sleep with men.”

“Right same here, but...we didn’t.” Jonas pointed out. “I’m mean, we did now, but you know…”

“Back then?” Jack said quietly, finally looking up from what he was doing.

“Right. Back then.”

“Well I guess we’d have the same afflictions in that regard.” Jack drawled, looking at him in a way that shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was give the subject matter. He quickly turned his attention back to what Jonas realized was his stage script, read it for another moment before jolting something else down.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jonas asked.

“I don’t know, I was bored.” Jack said as Jonas leaned forward to wretch it from his hands, giving him a skeptical look as he flipped back to the beginning as he reached for a pair of glasses on h the nightstand

After a moment of reading he looked over the rim of his glasses. “Were you giving me god damn notes?”

“I guess you could call it that.” Jack said moving across the bed so he could see what exactly he was reading, proping himself on an elbow so he could hover.

“Rich, coming from the guy who walked away from it.” He commented absently. “And you know I based these off yours originally, made my own improvements-“

“You did make them better, but there’s always room for improvement. Plus you’ve gotta be flexible, adapt with the changing scenery.”

Jonas looked at Jack quizzically, to which he shrugged and added: “Like I said I was just bored.”

“You should get lost, a couple of guys and Sam are dropping by around nine to discuss tomorrow’s show.”

“No problemo.” Jack said as he hopped off the bed and into his clothes. “Wish I could hang around to see it, but the fella at the shop said my car shouldn’t take longer to fix then until noon and I’m sure you want me gone.”

“Your just don’t want to say goodbye.” Quipped Jonas looking up at him.

“Never saw them as necessary, somethings are just better off unsaid.” Jack retorted, evoking a long lost feeling, the one he’d felt when they were in jail but he’d felt free because that bastard made him feel like there was hope, that this fucker could fool the masses with his smooth talk.

“Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.” Jonas said dryly, but as he was leaving he stole a thoughtful look at him.

\---

It was morning and Jack stepped out of his motel room, whistling ‘centerfold’ to himself after hearing it on the radio when he woke up, mind on the breakfast menu he’d glanced at at the diner when Sam rounded the corner, spitfire look on her face.

_Oh shit, did she find out about what he did? Did that bastard tell her? That god damn son ova-_

“Sam, hey! How’s it goin’?”

“I don’t know what the hell you think your up to but I’m gonna need you to put the breaks on it.” She said.

“…I was just going out to get breakfast, but if you and Jonas wanted to join me-“

“Don’t be a smart ass, I’m not in the mood.” She said tiredly, holding up the script he’d been fiddling with the night before. “What the hell is this?!?”

“Oh, that! I was just hanging out with Jonas last night because his TV has better reception and guess I got a little bored.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah that’s what  Jonas always says when he gets in trouble. ‘I slept with the preachers wife because I got bored’ or ‘I got in a bar fight because I was bored’.”

Jack chuckled at that. “Good to know the Christian life hasn’t changed the bastard.”

“My point is there’s no such thing  as bored with guys like him or you, boring people are bored. If anything you're is afraid of boredom.”

“I’m not up to anything, I’ll be gone hopefully before lunch. If they bug you so much just ignore the notes.”

“Oh I would, but Hoover stopped by Jonas’ room last night, saw your handwriting and got excited by it and told half the crew.”

“That isn’t on me. It might be if I told Hoover myself, but I didn’t, so it’s not.”

“I’m just saying you’ve ghosted these people before, people I’ve grown close to and consider family, so you best do the right thing and leave when you said you would.”

He gave her a withering look, wondering how much she knew about him and Jonas, if she was familiar with the full extent their history. Would she get even more protective of him? 

Damn, he missed having someone like that on his side...but the fact was she wasn't on his side.

 “You know I don’t think I like you as much as I thought.” He snapped. It wasn't true, but he was feeling defensive

“I think I can live with that.” She shot back, just as Jonas was coming up from behind them.

“What’s going on, why are we mad at Jack?” He said eagerly.

“She’s pissed because other people believe I might be coming back, which is most defiantly not my fault…if anything it’s Jonas' for exposing my handy work.”

“So I went over a couple of things with Hoover. How was I to know he’d recognize his handwriting?” Jonas said. “He did have some interesting ideas.”

“Which mean nothing, when my car’s fixed I’m outta here.” He emphasized.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Sam said.

“Aw let up, it’s good to see an old friend.” Jonas dismised.

“Yeah, let up Sam.” Jack sassed, giving her a smug look.

\---

“You two are awfully chummy all of a sudden.” Sam commented when they got to the diner, Jack strutting ahead greeting the crew members who were already there.

“Just needed a good night’s rest to make me fully realize just how blessed I am to be in fix like this.” He said lowly. "Call it closer." Jonas said to her under his breath before he joined everyone at the table, pulling up a chair next to Jack, who looked up in mild surprise but shrugged.

“So tell me about this preacher’s wife Sam mentioned." He said, careful to make his voice low enough so only the table could hear.

They ordered, Jonas being indecisive and before settling on the huevos rancheros, Jack making a crack about his diet.

“-Your just jealous that I have a higher metabolism then you.” Jonas dismissed. “You know I was just telling Sam how blessed we are to have run into you again. I meant it, the lord he teaches us forgiving those who’ve wronged you, and I believe this is one of those lessons.”

“I for one am mighty glad to see you again, and if you wanted to stick around-“ Hoover started, but Jack chuckled, waving it off dismissively.

“I’m pretty sure ol’ Joe hear would agree with me when I said I don’t thing there’s room for more then rooster in this coop.”

“Oh geeze, never call me ‘Ol Joe’ again.” Jonas said and Jack cackled.

“You said you wanted the name 'Joe'.”

“I said you didn’t get to have it, there’s a difference.” Jonas dismissed good naturedly, taking a swig of his coffee, and his stomach made a gurgling noise. “Oof, if you’ll excuse me…”

Jack watched him go with concern for a moment before getting up. “Well I’m gonna go down to the shop to see if my cars ready. See ya’ll around.”

“You best not go without saying goodbye!” Hoover called after him.

“He isn’t going anywhere, he’s up to something.” Sam said suspiciously.

“You think?” Hoover said hopefully, earning a look from Sam.

“Whose side are you on?” She asked.

“...I just missed the bastard is all.” He said defensively not really answering the question.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, if you liked in please kudo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by sickfic I mean one of the characters gets food poisoning in this chapter. I tried not to get explicitly gross about it but in the name of discolsing things it does happen/

“Sorry it still isn't ready yet.” The mechanic, a man in his sixties with a big bristly mustache drawled.

“What do you mean it isn't ready? You told me it was in the bag, that this was only gonna take till noon.” Jack said with annoyance.

"Son, don't get sharp with me. I thought I had the part, but it turns out Ima have to special order which should take a day or two more...nothing I can do about it.”

“That’s great!” He grinned stiffly. “Just great. Because that’s gonna go over...great.”

He laughed sarcastically as he walked away, just as truck pulled up, Sam driving it. “Oh hey look it’s mister ‘I’ll be gone by noon.'”

“It’s eleven.” He dismissed stormily. “But it does look like you’re stuck with me for at least another day or two. Just go over there to the mechanic, he'll tell you as much."

“I’m impressed, if I didn’t know you any better I’d think your actually disappointed."

“I am disappointed.” He shot back. “Do you think I’m doing this on purpose?”

“I'm not going to answer that, but it might not be the end of the world you haven’t left yet, we’ve got a situation.” She said.

“Situation?” He asked.

They drove back to the motel to Jonas room where Jonas was currently sitting by the the toilet and looking graven.

“Christ, what the hell?” Jack asked. "It's only been an hour since I last saw you."

“I’m gonna be fine, just give me a minute.” Jonas wheezed.

Sam sighed begrudgingly. “I can’t believe I’m asking this, but I think we’re gonna need your help Jack."

“I’m sorry, I don’t have the instant cure for what I can only assume is food poisoning.”

“Anyone else sick?” Jonas managed to slur out.

“I think you were the only only one who had the huevos rancheros.” Sam said, turning back to Jack. “And I meant going in his place tonight.”

“What? No, hell no! I’m not doing that. Even if I wanted to It’s been years since I’ve done a revival.”

“We don’t really have many other options. We could cancel, but the tent is probably halfway up by now and we paid for the permits, as well as the radio spot we have-“ She looked at her watch. “-In half an hour.”

“Who am I supposed to be? You’ve already introduced him as ‘the guy’.”

“So you’ll be an associate. A brother! There, see? that wasn’t that hard.”

Jonas groaned at that, leaning forward as he dry heaved into the toilet.

“Does it have to be brother?” Jack said with dismay.

“It’ll…Oop-“ Jonas recoiled, then recovered. “It’s fine Jack, it make’s the most sense.”

"Come on, do it for the crew at least." Samantha said. "You wouldn't want to disappoint them again would you."

He sighed, rubbing his temple with exasperation. "You had to play dirty didn't you? Fine, I be your stand in dancing monkey then. How are we going to do this?” He asked.

\---

“…And that was ‘I’ve been everywhere’ by Johnny Cash, and that’s true of you Jonas isn’t it?”

They were in the radio station Jonas should have been at, and here he was again putting on the evangelist get up again, one he thought he left behind years ago.

“It’s Jack actually.” Jack corrected him.

“That’s right, your brother couldn’t be here today.”

“Unfortunately no, our dear sweet but spiritually lost aunt my brother has always been very close to has fallen gravely ill and the Lord spoke to him to see to her in her final days so she may walk in the kingdom of heaven.” He smiled, hold open his hands. “…Fortunately the Lord works in mysterious ways. I was visiting at the time he was called so fortunately I can step in to spread the good word.”

“From what I understand you’re in the business yourself.”

“Was in the business, for many years. Went by the name Brother Love, in the name of spreading the love of Jesus Christ, and it’ll be an honor to join the angel’s of mercy tonight at the big tent pitched up at the fairground just outside of town. And everyone listening can come join us too, join in the celebration of Jesus’s love for at nine o’clock tonight at the big tent, you can't miss it."

“Brother Love, seriously?” Sam asked as they walked out of the station, Jack flicking on a pair of sunglasses to ward against the bright Midwestern sun.

“You don’t like it? I thought it had a nice ring to it.”

“It isn’t the worst thing I’ve heard, but we didn’t discuss it beforehand.”

“All my best ideas come on the fly.” He dismissed.

“You stole all your best ideas.” She quipped.

“Those ideas were half mine anyway, to 'steal' as you put it. Besides, I gave them back, with interest.”

“Interest, that’s a  peculiar way of putting it -“ She started before they ran into a couple of towns people whom they greeted warmly. “-My point is go easy on the curveballs.” She finished when they’d gone. “Remember you aren’t actually in charge.”

“I hear ya.” He said warily, “Loud and clear.”

\--

He dropped by Jonas’ room afterward, or his and Jonas room technically since they 'checked out' Jonas and had him hide out here to give the illusion he was out of town. 'It'd look bad if our faith healer was sick' Sam had reasoned. They argued about where he'd stay, but settled on Jack's room since he had two beds and might need access to Jonas' stuff.

“Did you hear the radio broadcast?” Jack asked, paper bag in one arm.

“Yeah…” Jonas said, laying in bed with the motels ice bucket close close at hand trying hard to speak without making the world spin. Who had he been kidding, there was no chance in hell he would’ve gone on tonight. “Brother Love, got a good ring to it.”

“Thank you, that’s what I said." Jack said with a smirk. "Your sister wasn't too keen on it, felt like I was pulling a fast one."

"Can't...be too careful...with you I suppose." Jonas tried to crack, though his current state somewhat implemented him.

“Right right, got you something asshole.” He said pulling out a can of Squirt and handing it to him, before disappearing in the bathroom. “Gotta stay hydrated you know?”

Jonas smiled a little to himself, rolling the can over in his hand. A token of the time before everything, Christ he couldn’t believe Jack would even remember that…

He’d been in the slammer for about a month when Jack came along, a lanky looking bastard with the type of face that could look go from bright and shining to dark and brooding, when he first say him it was the later. And he had the fortune of getting stuck in the same cell as him.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Jack had snapped as he took the bunk across from him.

His ‘screw you' attitude didn’t quite weather the rest of the week, given how he spent most of it curled up in his bunk sweating and shivering and looking like death warmed over.

“Hey.” He said, strolling in cautiously. “I uh…brought you something.” He said, can of soda in hand. “When I was sick as a kid my older sis would bring me 7up.”

“I’m not sick and that ain’t 7up.” Jack grumbled.

“Commissary only had squirt.” Jonas said. “And yeah, you obviously you aren't sick, even if you called it that you sure ain’t got the flu but you looked poorly so and I thought it would help. Gotta stay hydrated you know?”

“I don’t wanna owe nobody nothing…” Jack muttered. “I’m fine on my own.”

“You won’t owe me anything, I just know what it’s like, coming in here and coming down, wanted to be nice.”

“You wanted to be nice.” Jack repeated with disbelief. "Ain't no such thing in here."

“Well maybe I wanted to be an exception, so sue me.”

“Maybe I will.” Jack said, but took the can and curled up in a sitting position, cracking open the can, glancing uncomfortably at Jonas. “You wanna fucking sit or something?” He asked, glancing at the end of his bunk.

“Yeah, sure.” He said, taking a seat.

Back in present day Jack came out of the bathroom, jolting him out of the past and into the present. He was wearing a cream colored suit, and gave a little spin and extended his arms, grinning. “What do you think?”

“Stunning. One of the uh...crew members lend you that? Or was it an angel?" He said, referring to their gospel choir.

“Neither, we found it. Thrift shop one town over.”

“It’s good, good look on you.” He said haggardly, then gestured with the can. “Didn’t have…didn’t have 7up did they?”

“They actually didn’t.” Jack said with a wince. "Thought I'd be clever and one up you...no pun intended."

"My sis is here to take care of me too remember?" Jonas pointed. "She can bring me that. Your the only one who would bring me this."

Jack smiled wistfully at that. "...I guess this means we’re square though, right?”

“Told ya, you didn’t owe me anything.” Jonas said smiling back, and for a second there was no history, only the memory of two men who’d found each other in a system designed to lose people.

“…I have to go, gotta talk up ‘Brother Love’ around town.”He said. "You rest up, alright?"

“kay…” Mumbled Jonas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all intents and purposes lets just say the Neil Diamond song 'Brother Love's traveling salvation show' doesn't exist in this universe. (I just liked the name) 
> 
> Thank you, those of you who've been reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I want to update this now in late november…it’s technically something that has summer vibes…I assume it’s because this sucker is technically almost done and I’m feeling shameless enough to tackle the bits that kept me from finishing it.

Jack look nervously out at the crowd, fidgeting with his cream colored suit. “I still think it’s too bad you didn’t have any of my old suits, did Jonas burn then in a vengeful rage?” Jack grumbled.

“Aw hun, I think that implies he cared. I’m sure he just dumped them off at some second hand shop.” Sam said into the earpiece.

“Wish me luck.”

“Good Luck.” She said mockingly.

“Your supposed to- never mind.” He grumbled as the angels of mercy started to holler out, his cue to go on.

\---

“- I’m telling you, God works in mysterious ways. Take for instance me being here with you fine folks and brother Nightingale being with his and mine dear sick aunt. Now don't get me wrong, I was very unhappy to hear she'd had fallen ill, but she's in good hands, and with the guiding light of our lord Jesus Christ I do believe my brother can lead here to good spirit and with it good health."

He took a second to look over the crown, the faced of his colleagues planted in the crowd standing out to him like neon signs.

"Yes, Jesus works in mysterious way, puts people where they fight tooth and nail to go to despite being the best thing for them. Take me for inctance, it’s been four five six long years since I’ve been on a stage much like this and preaching to folks much like yourselves, and I’ll tell you it’s like coming home.

He paced across the stage as he spoke, looking over the people, scattered amongst them ‘his’ people. No doubt the statement meant something to them, he hoped they wouldn’t take it too much heart

“And home doesn’t just have to be the place were you grew up where your Ma made a stuffed goose every Christmas that your Daddy shot…or the street you rode your bike down come summer…but a place your supposed to be. And God, loving you the way he does, gnawing on you, begging you to be where your supposed to be, because God wants you to be happy!"

'Amen!' and 'hallelujah!' called out a couple of the plants.

"Yes indeed, the king of Heaven wants you to be happy. Maybe he wants you to finally reconnect with that neighbor who you haven’t talked to in forever, or reconcille with the family member who might've made a mistake you can't find yourself forgiving. But you know who forgives you?!"

a smattering of 'Jesus!' and 'God!' were cried out through out the crowd.

"That's right, the good lord Jesus Christ, he wants you to accept his loving embrace, because God always waits for you and never gives up until your last dying breath.”

No, he hoped his colleagues wouldn’t take it to heart, even though there was some truth to it.

The best lies always did.

\---

It was good working with his old people again, a little too good for his own taste. _They didn’t really miss him ,_ he’d said. _They’ll just turn on him,_ he’d said, and continued to. Because of course they would…wouldn’t they?

“Hey that was some show man.” Philip, one of his technicians from before said after.

“Oh, I’m rusty.” Jack dismissed.

“Well even as someone who’s rusty you’ve still got it.” Hoover pitched in, glancing over his shoulder. “…So, we’ve been wondering, is all that stuff true, did you uh…leave us and start a new family?”

“Don’t make it weird…and god, no. It was just a dumb lie to get the masses to buy what I’m selling.”

“No, of course, but what were you thinking of doing that?” Hoover insisted. “Starting your own show again as the Brother Love guy. Loved the name by the way, has a great ring to it.”

“That’s defiantly not happening.”

“Right, right…but if it were, and there was a choice, we'd love to jump ship...”

“Please…don’t do that. I’m just doing this as a favor.” He emphasized. “I’m gonna call it a night, hopefully Jonas is going to feel better tomorrow.”

As he walked away, rubbing his face, he almost accidently stumbled into a conversation between a couple of the choir members.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t do that…”

“Well we know he’s dirty.”

“But would he give someone food poisoning? Would he be that dirty?”

‘ _Oh my god’_ Jack mouthed in dismay before silently swearing and flailing, turning in another direction and marching out, making a beeline toward Sam.

“You!” He said accusingly.

“Hey, you look like you’re in a good mood.” She said with a mock cheeriness. “You want a ride?”

“Yes I would actually.” He said as they walked toward the truck. “…But I’ve got a bone to pick with you. And like to start off by emphasizing I didn’t want this. Any of this.” He said, gesturing to ‘everything’. “Let alone want to replace anyone.”

“Oh so you didn’t poison my brother like everyone thinks.” She commented slyly.

He growled in frustration.

“If it means anything I don’t think you did it.” She said, following him, and he waved it off dismissively.

“Sure ya don’t. Hell, I bet you started the rumor.”

“I almost wish I thought of it. But I mean it…Granted I can sorta see why people think that given how you were sitting next to him, but you seem beat up about it, and I don’t think you’re that good an actor.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He grumbled. “I’m doing this as a fucking favor, everyone seems so quick to forget that.”

“Could’ve fooled me when you were out there on the stage.” She said. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“Even if I did it wouldn't mean nothing. It's just...muscle memory."

\---

He had Sam drop him by the café before going back to his room so he could grab something to eat. ‘Their’ room at this point really, since Jonas would be there.

Jonas was awake, propped up against the pillows from both beds, ill look on his face and staring vacantly at the TV with Sam sitting in the chair pulled up to the bad.

“Looks like a hospital broke out in here.” Jack commented, placing a sandwich and a can of diet coke on the desk.

“I’d sit in your bed but I wasn’t sure you’d get weird about it.” She said dryly.

“How're you feeling?” he asked Jonas.

“A little better, thankfully.” he mumbled.

“Taking over again better?” Jack asked hopefully.

“We don’t want to push it, it wouldn’t look good if he collapsed on stage would it?” Sam pointed out.

“I suppose not, gonna take a shower.” Jack said stiffly as he grabbed some things, escaping to the bathroom. He sighed, leaning against the door, listening to the indiscernible murmurs on the other side for a moment, which sounded happy and he felt so hollow, finding himself not wanting to feel like an outsider. Where did he fit in all of this? Fuck, he just wanted to be gone already so he didn’t have to have this eternal tug-a-war with himself, he wanted to have them all behind him again so he could just let bygones be bygones

When he got out of the shower Sam was gone, Jonas looking at him and scoffed. “You look like how I feel.” He quipped.

“I’m fine.” Jack dismissed, hanging up his suit.

“Tell me, how did tonight really go?” He asked. “According to Sam it went good but judging by your face I’m having second thoughts.”

“It went fine, I didn’t feel as in sync as I’d like nor am I in as good shape for that matter, but it was good, we made our ‘donation’ quota for the night.”

“And yet you look miserable.”

“Why the hell does it matter how I feel?” Jack dismissed irritably. Jonas didn’t answer that, and when Jack looked back at him Jonas just pursed his lips and raised his brow questioningly.

“It went good but…not so good in some regards.”

“How so?”

Jack say down heavily at the desk by his sandwich, shaking his head. “The bastards don’t get it, no one fucking gets it. I’m not here to replace anyone or lead anyone astray, and I sure as hell wouldn’t poison anyone to do it if I did.”

“Is that what they’re saying? You did this to me?” Jonas said with amusement.

“Everyone but Sam, oddly enough.” Jack said. “She didn’t say anything about that? You’d think she’d revel in that.”

“This is the first I’m hearing about.” Jonas answered. “…believe it or not she doesn’t hate you as much as you think.”

“She probably just doesn’t want to worry you about the fact a good chunk of the crew would walk away with the likes of me, including god damn Hoover and Philip.”

“Is that right?” Jonas said, sounding unconcerned.

“I didn’t want this.” Jack said unhappily. “This was just supposed to be a goof, and now I feel like a god damn home wrecker, without the fun part.”

“Well-“ Jonas started tired cheeky grin spreading across his, and Jack waved in off dismissively.

“Oh, I’m not in the mood.” Jack said, unwrapping his sandwich and eating, though still half facing Jonas.

“You think I’m in the mood? I was talking about before.” Jonas said testily.

“That doesn’t count, no one knows about that…but this situation, it just stinks of it: the swayable wife, the jealous cuckhold husband. Except it’s a bunch of people, and that sister of yours making her smart little comments…”

“I promise it’s just a tough act. Call it a side effect of our upbringing…bad home life, looking out for me…I think she latches onto the idea of a family and gets a little over protective.”

“I didn’t want to be a threat.” Jack said, feeling like he was repeating himself.

“But surely you see now how you can be seen as one.” Jonas said. “It’s like you’re still that kid I first met, never looking at the bigger picture.”

Jack sighed sadly. “I guess.”

“It’s not such a bad thing.” Jonas added quickly. “I get to see you be a miserable fuck.”

Jack tiredly laughed at that. He finished eating, and Jonas had gone quiet so he assumed he’d gone to sleep.

When he was turning in for the night something occurred to him: Jonas had taken all the pillows for himself. And he stared at the bed in contemplation, dressed in a pair of lounge bottoms, Jonas opened his eyes and smiled fiendishly as he stared up the other man's bare back

“You know…” He said, making Jack start. “You could always shack up over here with me.”

Jack groaned at that. “I told you-“

“I didn’t mean in that way you perve…just to sleep.”

Jack thought about it for a moment before repeating: “Alright…just to sleep.” He climbed in next to him, sliding under the covers as Jonas scooched aside, picking up the remote to turn off the TV. Jack in turn turned off the bedside lamp and they both settled in, tension heavy between them.

“It’s a good thing your sister doesn’t know about us.” Jack mumbled in the dark and Jonas hummed, his close presence bringing the multi layered memory of his body to mind, particularly the new one they created just days ago. “She’d probably gut me in the town square.”

“Mmm, maybe…but she’d make in look like an accident, she wouldn’t go to jail for your ass.”

“It’d still be dramatic. Maybe I’d be in the middle of a revival meeting and she’d make a rod fall on me or something.”

Jonas chuckled. “…even if she could find a way to orchestrate the the specifics on that, it could be blamed too easily on the crew.”

“You’ve got a point there.” Jack said. “Maybe…some sort of poisoning? Something undetectable, that no one would care to look into. It’d even be poetic after what happened with you.”

Jonas just chuckled a bit at that. “Right.”

There was a silence, the sound of the other man’s breathing the only sound between them, and Jonas thought once again he was asleep.

“…I can tell you one thing for certain,” Jonas said eventually, almost to himself: “we’re gonna do whatever we can to keep this company together and there’s nothing the likes of you can do to stop that.”

After he said that Jonas wormed his way closer into the crook of Jack's arm, practically snuggling against him.

"What the hell-" Jack protested.

"Aw come on...I'm sick, indulge me." He insisted.

"I think that's pushing the sick thing a bit." Jack grumbled, but put an arm around his shoulders, resting his chin on his head and drifted off too sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this experimental fic I thoroughly enjoyed writing...and hopefully some people enjoy reading.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, still?”

Sam, who’d given him a ride to the mechanic cleared her throat. “But these things do happen, right reverend?”

Jack sighed, rubbing his face. “Right. Do you think it’ll be ready soon?”

“Hopefully.”

Jack groaned in frustration when they were out of earshot. “I don’t need this shit, gotta get out of here before I end up getting…stuck. Like my old partner did with her sheriff husband.”

“Stuck? You mean stuck here, in this charming shit heap? Jack I hardly -“

“Hell no! I mean…just forget it, shouldn’t have said nothin’.”

“Yeah well you did, so what do you mean?”

“You know, I mean…catchin’ feelings. I can’t afford to do that you know? I’m too ambitious for that.”

“Oh, I see…” She said heavily. “You know, I didn’t wanna say anything about this, not dignify it with comment…and don’t get me wrong, you look fine, but I don’t think you’re my type.” She finished, and he looked at her with a frown.

“…Okay now I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He started to laugh then, adding: “Wait…you think I’m talking about you?”

“Well you got so weird about being called Jonas’ brother-“ She trailed off in realization. “Holy shit, you have a thing for Jonas.”

Jack tusked. “Yeah…sorry. Not ‘sorry’ sorry, just…sorry you had to find out your brother was like that...like this.”

“Well I don’t care about that.” She said with annoyance. “It just…how did I not not see it?” She continued. “…I usually know when he’s into someone, and you two have been awfully friendly.”

“Too distracted with worrying whether I was trying to get up in your business?” Jack said with a smirk.

“Watch it buddy…but I don’t know, maybe. Admit it though, I’m a catch.”

He tusked. “I don’t know, you remind me too much of Jane…my old friend, you know?”

“I’ve met her, she’s nice. Have you two talked at all since you left?”

He shrugged. “On occasions. Called her a few times, that’s how I learned she married that god damn small town sheriff. Got a great dane, all that things she dreamed about.” He sighed. “Fell out of touch after that, guess I felt bad. She’s got it all together and I’m still just a mess.”

“We all have different paths, just because they aren’t tidy doesn’t make them wrong. I mean, look at me and Jonas.”

“You’ve never wanted to settle down?”

“Someone’s gotta watch out for the bastard.” She said, shrugging, almost a defensive twitch. “What if he gets in trouble again, real bad trouble-“

“Then that wouldn’t be on you, he’s a grown ass man. Roll with the bastard if you want, but you don’t need to assume full responsible of his actions.”

She choked down a wave of emotion at that. “You uh…you just don’t want me tearing a new one for messing around with my brother don’t you?”

“For sullying your brother’s honor?” He said in a uppity southern accent as they got into the truck and drove to the tent.

She cackled. “Just for that, yes.”

“What? You laughed.”

“…Because it was that bad.”

“Admit it, you think I’m hilarious.”

“I’m not admitting shit.” She said.

\---

Jonas still wasn’t feeling well when the evening rolled around so once again Jack found himself picking up the slack, putting on the suit and feeling like a preforming monkey, but what else could he do? As Jonas’ sister said he owed it to his former crew. Sure Jonas had showed up quick enough, but what if he hadn’t?

Speaking of the crew, everyone was acting a bit odd tonight. He hoped it wasn’t more of the same from yesterday, the doubters and the would-be traitors, were the side eyes and the mutters he kept getting that?

Well it was no matter in either regard, he’d show the bastards all he wanted to do was help. Nothing more or less then an attempt to regain karma.

But either was, the show forged on. "-At the end of the day it matters not what's in your pocket, but what's in your heart. And everyone's the same, they've got this hole in their heart that desperately had been tried to be filled with anything under the sun that money can buy."

He shook his head as he paced the stage. “Yes sir…you may find it hard to believe but even the richest man in the world doesn’t have nothing if he doesn’t have the Lord, down in the ditch up to the highest skyscrapers.”

“I recon I couldn’t have put it better myself.” A disembodied voice said over the sound system, accompanied by one behind him. Jack turned to it, just as three of the four spotlights did the same and Jonas whirled around, mirrored jacket flashing in a blinding display, as triumphant music played. Jonas shot him a cocky little smile at Jack’s stunned expression.

Jack quickly recovered exclaiming: “Ladies and gentlemen, the one and only Jonas Nightengale!”

There was a thunder of applause at that, which after a moment Jonas waved off. “Thank you, thank you! It’s funny how Brother Love talks of finding salvation in high and low places, I happen to have found my salvation in a particularly low place myself.”

“Surely you aren’t about to tell the story I think you are.” Jack exclaimed.

“Now…I’ll grant you it isn’t one I like to disclose, but I’d like to make an exception for these fine folks after they’ve waited so long for the main act.”

“The main act he calls himself.” Jack ribbed, and a chortle of laughter rippled over the audience.

“You know what I mean.” Jonas insisted. “And my older brother knows what I’m referring to. It was about eight some years ago, I’m sure you remember? You were youth pastor in the big city.”

“Like it was yesterday.” Jack agreed.

“I myself I was in an awful lowly place at the time. It got to the point where I didn’t have nothing to eat, and I was hungry enough that I felt like I could eat a whole horse. So I found myself at the corner store with my eye on a can of baked beans with a five finger payment plan in mind. You folks know what that means? Jack why don’t you tell them what it means…”

“It means he stole them.”

“Tried to steal them brother, tried. And I might’ve gotten away with it too, I do believe that shopkeeper might’ve felt sorry for me, just some poor soul fallen on hard times.”

He took a moment for Jack to respond, so Jack chimed in in a deadpan voice: “The son of a gun had his sights on a half a pound of bacon as well.”

There was more laughter, and Jonas himself couldn’t stop himself from grinning at that. “Y-yes sir, I got bold. Hardly the king of sin,” He said as he gave Jack a look. “…But it wasn’t a proud moment_. That shop keeper ended up calling the cops on me, and I had to spend the night in a jail cell. It wasn’t fun but it made me rethink some of my life choices. Made me think back upon the things they say in my brother’s church, those times he dragged me there telling me: ‘listen what the preacher man’s got to say.’ …and that night I started to take it seriously, but for the life of me couldn’t quite remember. So when my brother showed up I told him: “Brother, I’m not asking you to bail me out, but to show me the way of salvation. How Jesus can bail out my soul from this sorry path I’m leading.”

“…I did bail him out after that, don’t worry.” Jack reassured them.

There was something natural about it, being able to do something a duet with Jonas, something that made him feel a strange longing.

Jonas finished the show and when they were out of the prying eyes of the masses there was an eruption of applause from the crew.

“Right, right?” Jack said gleefully, both him and Jonas grinning ear to ear.

“Didn’t see that coming did ya?” Hoover said to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder as if he hadn't been talking about jumping ship just the show before.

“I suppose I didn’t. but it was a good one, especially getting everyone to go along with it.” Jack begrudgingly agreed.

"Well it was fairly easy, aside from getting everyone to keep quiet about it." Jonas said. 

"That was some slick improvisation, for a moment I thought you where going to get a little too honest about you're history."

"Aw, well even though I got the idea from you there's no need to go whole hog when you don't have a sheriff Hell bent on taking you down airing all your dirty laundry."

"I suppose that's a fair point." He tugged curiously at the collar of Jonas’ mirrored jacket. “Guess you took this in a bit, huh?”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean not exactly?”

Jonas smiled embarrassedly. “Come with me.”

The went to the bus, in one of the storage areas, Jack hanging behind as Jonas exclaiming: ‘Ha!’ and pulled out something out tied in a bundle, handing it to Jack.

Jack looked cautiously at him and went to a flat surface to open it, and Jonas watched him eagerly as her unfurled his own mirror blazer he’d left behind several years. “You kept it.”

Jonas winced. “Not exactly, Jane kept it. And as luck would have it, Rustwater Kansas isn’t much more then two hours from here so I might’ve had someone fetch it for me.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” He asked, finally daring to look up at his old friend, who shrugged.

“I had my reasons…”

Jack scoffed, muttering: ‘fucker’, but only before picking up the jacket and shrugging it on, looking at himself in a mirror, lips twitching, feeling a little overwhelmed. He glanced at Jonas, who smiled.

“…Looks good on you.”

Jack cleared his throat. “You know…I still haven’t apologized for what I did.”

“It’s alright, I probably would’ve done the same thing.” Jonas dismissed.

“No, I mean, when we were on the stage together tonight…it felt right, like we were supposed to be a team. We should’ve been a team from the very start, and I fucked that up. I’m sorry.”

“You know,” Jonas said, stepping forward, smiling a little as he ran his fingers over the mirrored squares of the mirrored jacket he’d based his own off, which looked a little older then he remembered. “It’s not too late for that.”

“What?” Jack scoofed.

“We can still be a team.” Jonas said. “Just like we talked about all those years ago. Sure we’ll have to iron out some details…but I’m sure we can work it out.”

“No…” Jack said, pulling away, shrugging off the jacket, careful as he cast it aside but still quick to be rid of it. He turned away, swallowing hard as he rubbed his face.

“What the hell do you mean ‘No’?” Jonas demanded, the words coming out a little harsher then he intended. The bastard, after he’d put himself out like this…

“I mean I walked away from all of that. Left too much of a mess behind. What’s that saying, you can never go back home?”

“Implying you considered this home before.” Jonas said.

“It’s just an expression.” Jack dismissed.

“Is it?” Jonas said, stepping in front of him again, eyes earnest as he touched his arm. “I’ll admit I have a very fluid definition of home myself. Home…it’s always been what I’ve made it, and I suspect you feel the same way.” He said. Jack looked up at him, meeting Jonas’ earnest eyes. “Aren’t you tired of running?”

Jack swallowed hard at that. “What if uh…what if I don’t want to do this shit for the rest of my life?”

“So we’ll figure something out!” Jonas exclaimed, throwing up his hands, smiling helplessly. “But we’ll do it together, like we always planned. This was our dream, not just the one you, ya know…stole from me.”

Jack laughed at that. “Right…” He said. “Fine.”

“Is that a yes?” Jonas said with a smirk, drawing closer and Jack rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Yes, asshole.” Jack growled as they kissed, lingering before he pulled away to clear his throat and say: “Did you uh…move all your stuff out of my room?”

“Of course, I’m back in town aren’t I?” Jonas said pointedly.

“Well…” Jack cleared his throat. “I’ve often noticed there’s always one or two things that get left behind.”

“Is that right?” Jonas said, a gleam in his eye. “Now that you mention it I think there was something I left behind, we better go look for it.”

\---

Afterward, Jonas let himself doze next to Jack before begrudgingly getting up. As he moved away Jack made a noise of protest, and Jonas scoffed.

“…Thought you were asleep.” He said.

“Almost, where you going?” He murmured.

“Back to my room, I’m staying there aren’t I?”

 Jack grumbled something,

“Tell you what, if your up to it you can visit me later.”

“Maybe…I’m real tired though.” Jack said.

“It’s been a long day hasn’t it? Well alright, I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Jonas stepped into the evening air, thick with warmth and the trill of crickets, the sort of night that made you grateful for places like this that had air conditioning.

He started to walk past his sister’s room, but the sound of the latch made him turn.

“I uh…hey.” He said, and she laughed at his attempt at nonchalance.

“Hey yourself.” She said. “You smell by the way.”

“I always smell after a show. Especially this time of year.”

“I think we both know it isn’t just the show.”

He sighed with exasperation. “…Did you tell the mechanic to stop stalling on Jack’s car like I asked?”

“Yes, I did…” She rolled her eyes. “I gotta know, when you first wanted me to pay off the fella to not fix Jonas’ car were you really just messing with him or was this some grand plan?”

“Sam, if I’ve learned anything in my life it’s never to admit to anything.” He said airily, and she shook her head, smiling.

“…You know this all might blow up in your face.”

“Whose to say? All l know is I missed the bastard. And from what I understand from Jack, you two are getting along yourselves.”

“Oh, well, I’m not admitting to that.” She insisted. “…But I will say you two were pretty good up on that stage tonight.”

He grinned, agreeing: “Of course we were,” Before continuing to his room.

“Don’t let it get to your head!” She called after him.

He shot a smiling over his shoulder, simply answering: “Goodnight sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me until the end, and if you liked it I always appreciate a kudo! (Not to mention I'm open feedback if you want to give it)


End file.
